


Sweet Revenge

by LadyOxymoron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Alec disrupts Magnus' sleep. He retaliates.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to come up with something sweet and fluffy to make up for all the angst in the show. Apparently, smut is my way to cope with it. :)

Magnus blinked his eyes open. The room was almost in the dark, the only source of illumination the small sliver of light coming from the narrow space between the door and the frame. He frowned, trying to gauge what had disturbed his sleep, coming up empty. He looked around himself and thought everything seemed in order. At least, in order as it could be. Their clothes were strewn all over the place, the blanket on the floor, the drawer of his bedside table knocked down in the frantic search for the lube they kept there. In hindsight, it hadn’t been one of Magnus’ brightest moments. In his rush to make love to Alexander, he had overlooked his magic and wasted precious minutes when he could have just summoned it.

His eyes trailed over the room again, trying to find the source of the noise that had interrupted his sleep, the hint of a smile on his face as the disarray in the room reminded him of their late-night activities. At last, his eyes landed on Alec, sleeping peacefully on his stomach, upper body laying on top of Magnus’ chest. Alec’s right arm was circling his abdomen, his head a welcomed weight on Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus leaned back against the pillow, shifting slowly to find a comfortable position without disrupting Alec’s sleep, his smile turning softer. As he was starting to drift back to sleep, he heard it again. A low, pained sound, muffled against his own shoulder. His eyes snapped open as Alec let out another quiet whine.

 _Oh_ , he thought. _A nightmare_. He tightened his grip around Alec, reaching out with his free hand to brush the damp hair off Alec’s forehead with a sigh.

“Alexander?” he called, keeping the pitch of his voice low. “Wake up, darling. It’s just a dream.”

Alec’s response was shifting even closer to him and burying his face in the crock of his neck, hot breath ghosting over his skin, making him shiver despite the circumstances. Every inappropriate thought he had been starting to entertain, vanished and was replaced with worry when Alec let out another muffled sound, trembling slightly against his body.

“Wake up, darling,” he repeated, fingers brushing softly the back of Alec’s neck.

Alec turned on his side with another whimper and that was when Magnus felt _it_. Alec’s erection. Pressed against his hip.

Magnus snorted quietly, worry replaced with amused outrage. Here he was, fretting about Alec’s supposed nightmare, just to find out that it was, in fact, a wet dream. He shook his head, mind already starting to plot revenge for being deprived of his beauty sleep. He let his hand run slowly down Alec’s back, fingers dancing over his spine, tracing the hint of dimples on the small of his back. He cupped Alec’s cheeks and pressed him even closer, leaning over and trailing his tongue over the shell of Alec’s ear. When Alec reacted by moving his hips minutely and rubbing his cock over Magnus’ hip, Magnus decided enough was enough.

“Alexander,” he murmured right in Alec’s ear, turning to face him and pushing his own groin against Alec’s erection.

Alec’s low moan was muffled on his neck and if Magnus had to take a guess, it sounded slightly annoyed now.

“Magnus.” Was the slurred answer.

Magnus kept caressing Alec’s back, smiling as Alec melted under his touch, rewarding him with a sleepy smile and another slow roll of his hips. He pushed Alec on his back, leaning over to lick a stripe down Alec’s neck, trailing a wet path over his collarbone and from there to his chest, keeping his eyes on Alec’s face. When Magnus’ lips closed around his nipple, Alec’s eyes snapped open.

“Oh,” he said with a little frown, voice still slurred by sleep. “It was just a dream.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow, incredibly amused. “Is that disappointment I hear, Alexander?” he emphasized his question with a slow drag of his tongue over Alec’s nipple.

“It was – _oh_ \- a nice dream,” Alec grumbled, arching his chest up against Magnus’ mouth with a hiss.

“Nice, was it?” Magnus asked, failing to keep the amusement out of his voice. “Why don’t you tell me about it?” he placed himself fully between Alec’s legs and bent over to kiss his shoulder.

“ _Ah_ , Magnus.” All traces of sleep were gone from Alec’s voice now. “It was only a dream.”

“Humor me, darling,” Magnus whispered, pushing his hips down against Alec’s groin, rewarded by the low moan the gesture drew from Alec’s throat. “I was the one with you, I would hope.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Alec gasped, arching up his hips and moaning at the friction. “Who else would it be?”

Magnus shifted to the side, trailing his hands down Alec’s side in a slow caress, lingering over his hipbone and at last, settling over Alec’s cock. It was a light touch, not enough to give Alec the pressure or the friction he needed but enough to make him arch and gasp. And Magnus wanted nothing more than hearing Alec pant and gasp, to feel him writhe and shiver underneath him. He was _aching_ with the need of it. Nevertheless, he moved his hand up and down in what he was sure it was a frustratingly slow stroke.

“Tell me, Alexander,” he whispered. “Where were we in your dream?”

“Magnus,” Alec hissed, pushing his hips up against his palm.

Magnus let out a breathless chuckle and slowly pumped Alec’s cock again. “Where, darling?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alec panted, eyes dark with desire. “I- we,” he licked his lips. “We were in my office.”

“Alexander!” Magnus tried to feign shock but he was betrayed by the hitch in his own breath. He never stopped to stroke Alec’s cock. “You never told me you have been fantasizing about having sex over you own desk.”

“Shut up, Magnus.” Alec’s cheeks were endearingly flushed and Magnus liked to think it was not only from embarrassment. “ _Fuck_ , I – _ah_ \- I did.”

“Remind me the next time I’ll swing by the Institute, will you?” Magnus accompanied his words with a firmer stroke that had Alec moaning and writhing under his touch. “I’m only too happy to oblige.”

Alec’s eyes snapped shut, mouth parting in a soundless gasp, whole body shook by subtle shivers. Magnus didn’t give him the time to answer. He bent over and placed a kiss over his hipbone, resuming the slow strokes on his cock.

“And what were we doing, Alexander?” he asked, looking up again at Alec, unsurprised by the strain he could hear in his own voice.

“We – _fuck_ \- you were over my desk,” Alec replied, voice low and husky. “Tied up.”

Now, _that_ was an interesting development, Magnus thought. His cock jerked against Alec’s thigh, achingly hard, already leaking pre-come. “How?” He couldn’t refrain himself from pushing his hips down, letting out a quiet moan at the friction, climbing over Alec’s leg and lining his cock against Alec’s. “Tied up, how?”

“Your hands,” Alec rasped, throwing his head back against the pillow. “They were above your head.”

Magnus’ hands trailed over Alec’s hips to the side, finding and grasping Alec’s wrists, slowly lifting them up above Alec’s head and pinning them in place there. “Like this?” he breathed, resisting the urge to push down again, so achingly hard he was afraid he could come just from the slightest contact.

Alec thrashed his head to the side with a throaty moan. “Fuck _yes_. Like this.”

Magnus was fighting to keep his grasp on his self-control. He was aching to let himself go and take Alexander right away and yet, Alec made such an erotic sight like this. Half delirious with need, cock jerking and leaking, body taut wit desire and anticipation. And Magnus found himself wanting to draw the moment out as much as possible. He leaned over and licked a path over Alec’s neck, lingering on the deflect rune there, nibbling along Alec’s jaw until he found his lips and claimed them with his own. The kiss was filthy, desperate, too much scraping of teeth, muffled gasps, lack of finesse. It was perfect. He dared to roll his hips against Alec’s, wanting the contact, _needing_ it, drawing sharp gasps from both of their mouths.

“What then?” he asked almost against Alec’s lips, hands still holding Alec’s wrists above his head in a steady but not overly strong grasp.

“God, Magnus,” Alec panted, chest arching off the bed. “ _Please_.”

Magnus leaned over and placed a light bite on Alec’s shoulder. “What then, Alexander?”

“I – _ah, fuck_ – I prepped you.”

Magnus’ cock, if possible throbbed harder. Desire was shooting through each of his nerve endings and he didn’t know whether he wished more to be buried in the tight heat of Alec’s ass or whether he wanted to be the one being fucked into oblivion. He shifted his grip on Alec’s wrists, holding them only with his left hand now, trailing his right one down Alec’s arm, neck, chest, abdomen, over his groin and below. Unlike the previous night, he had the presence of mind to remember he was a warlock. He focused on his magic and the fingers spreading open Alec’s cheeks were suddenly slick with lubricant. He started to rub light circles over Alec’s entrance, rewarded by the sounds coming out of Alec’s lips, by the way Alec was pushing against the touch.

He slid one of his fingers inside, making sure to curve it slightly and brush it over Alec’s walls. “Like this?”

“By the Angel, _yes_ ,” Alec gasped, clenching around Magnus’ finger and making Magnus almost lose his mind. “Like that.”

There was something incredibly erotic in playing with Alec’s body just like he had been dreaming of playing with Magnus’. His eyes never strayed from Alec’s face as he added a second and then a third finger, not wanting to miss even the slightest twitch of pleasure on those handsome features. He made sure to stretch Alec properly to accommodate him, pushing his fingers in and out, twisting them to add more of a drag, eliciting magnificent sounds out of Alec’s lips. His fingers brushed against Alec’s prostate and Alec’s low curse trailed off in a sharp intake of breath.

“Did you fuck me, Alexander?” Magnus whispered, left hand releasing his grip on Alec’s wrists and trailing down his arm to his face, tracing the contours of his lips. “Did you take me hard in your dream?”

Alec’s body arched off the mattress once again, eyes snapping open. “Come on, Magnus. Please.”

Alec’s eyes were wild and almost unfocused but there was no mistaking the raw desire in them. Magnus felt his skin prickle and burn under that gaze. That was when he realized he had played enough. His cock was just as hard and leaking as Alec’s, his breath just as labored. The need to feel Alec around his cock was too overwhelming to keep teasing the exquisite creature currently letting out a litany of _please_ , _fuck_ , and _more_. And who was Magnus to deny himself and Alec? He had already exerted enough self-control, if you asked him.

With that thought in mind, he withdrew his fingers, eliciting a low hiss from Alec’s lips. It took all he had to focus and summon more lube. He spread it over his throbbing cock, moaning at the touch, afraid to finish before even starting. He lined his cock to Alec’s entrance, hands steady on his hips and started to push.

Alec circled Magnus’ waist with his legs and pushed on his lower back with his heels. He was well stretched and still a little loose from last night activities so Magnus’ cock slid inside easily. Magnus gasped, eyes fluttering closed, overwhelmed by sensation. No matter how many times they had made love, that first push inside of Alec’s body never failed to take his breath away. When he was sure he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself, he started to move slowly.

“Alexander,” he whispered, forcing himself to open his eyes.

He was greeted by quite the sight. Alec’s mouth was parted, one arm draped across his eyes, the other hand gripping the sheets tightly. When Magnus withdrew and slammed all the way in, Alec let his arm slide from his face and arched up, heels digging deeper on the small of Magnus’ back, head thrown back with a needy moan.

“Oh yes,” Alec panted. “ _More_ , Magnus.”

Magnus stilled, thinking he could come just by the sight Alexander made combined with the burning heat around his cock. It took him a few seconds to realize the sound ringing in his ears was his own ragged breath. His last shred of control vanished and he started to fuck into Alec again, pushing in and out steadily, rolling his hips to find the right angle, picking up the pace as soon as Alec’s cries told him he had found it.

“Magnus,” Alec almost sobbed. “God, Magnus.”

Magnus kept fucking him, sliding all the way out and pushing back in as deeply as possible, relishing the desperate sounds Alec made, the feel of Alec’s body writhing under him, the way his thighs impacted with Alec’s cheeks.

“Were you fucking me like this, darling?” he managed to pant between thrusts.

“I was-“ Alec’s sentence broke off in a gasp. “Harder.”

And Magnus fucked him hard and harder still, bodies intertwined and fitting so well together that he didn’t know anymore where his own ended and Alec’s began, focusing only on that physical and emotional bond that was bringing him on the verge of a powerful orgasm. He could feel it building and building and building with every stroke.

Alec was thrashing his head from side to side as if he didn’t know how to deal with that much stimulation, with that much pleasure. Magnus could really understand the feeling because he felt on the verge of losing his mind. He was so attuned to Alec that he could read him like an open book even in moment like these, when they both were in the throes of passion. Alec’s body was taut as a string, his face scrunched up in pleasure, his legs trembling slightly around Magnus’ waist. He was close and Magnus didn’t need further encouragement. He let go of Alec’s hip and closed his hand around Alec’s cock in a firm grip, stroking it steadily.

“ _Magnus_.”

Alec’s body jerked at the touch, his hands reached out to weave into Magnus’ hair, dragging him down until they met halfway for a filthy, open mouthed kiss that had Magnus’ rhythm waver, the hold on Alec’s cock falter. When they pulled back, Magnus resumed the stroking, picking up his pace again, desperate for release but even more desperate to watch Alec coming apart under his cock. And Alec didn’t make him wait long. Within a few more thrusts, he was coming, Magnus’ name on his lips, legs sliding off Magnus’ waist. Alec’s muscles clenching around his cock were the last push Magnus needed to get closer to the edge. He thrusted faster, deeper, chasing his own pleasure, back arching and vision blacking out as he was hit by such a powerful orgasm that felt almost painful in its intensity. He emptied himself and slumped over Alec’s body, sated, still trembling.

“God, Alexander,” he whispered, lips placed against the skin of Alec’s neck.

Magnus was so spent he had no idea how he found the strength to slide out of Alec’s body and roll to the side, immediately shifting close to Alec and throwing an arm across his chest. For several minutes, the only sound in the room was the sound of their harsh breaths until it died down to a comfortable silence. Almost in unison, they turned over, chasing each other’s lips, bringing them together in a slow, languid kiss, devoid of the previous desperation. When they pulled back, the soft smile on Alec’s face tugged at Magnus’ heartstrings. His lips stretched in a matching smile.

“So, Alexander,” he said conversationally, when he was sure he was in control of his voice again. “Have I lived up to your dream?”

“I wouldn’t know about that,” Alec replied, voice still rough but clearly amused. “Someone woke me up right before I could find out how it ended.”

The statement drew a chuckle out of Magnus. “Well, excuse me for not wanting to let this,” he said, dragging a finger over Alec’s stomach where some of his semen was still pooled and bringing it to his mouth. “Go to waste over the mattress.”

He was rewarded by a low groan and by the sight of Alec licking his lips, by the subtle shift that had Alec pressed firmer against his body.

“Fair enough,” Alec whispered, leaning over to utter the words against Magnus’ lips. “I guess you made up for it.”

“Oh, darling.” Magnus closed the distance and pecked Alec’s lips. “I haven’t even started yet. I’m looking forward to play out that nice dream of yours properly.”

He cut off Alec’s quiet moan with his lips. The kiss tasted like anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, if you want to say hi :)  
> https://ladyoxymoron.tumblr.com/


End file.
